


You‘re Home

by arthursmorgan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, M/M, Oneshot, destiel is the background relationship, gabriel is a soft boy, no one dies, only gets mentioned like twice, theres a happy ending i PROMISE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthursmorgan/pseuds/arthursmorgan
Summary: Sam gets hurt on a hunt. Gabriel doesn‘t have enough Grace left to save him.





	You‘re Home

**Author's Note:**

> i was in the mood for some angst so have this piece of garbage

It happened on a hunt.

Should have been an easy one. Go in, kill the vampire nest and then leave again.

The warehouse was a carnage.

Dead vampires were everywhere.

What they didn‘t expect was to meet an angel. She was the leader of the pack. She provided them with food as long as they followed her rules. 

Sam and Gabriel weren‘t prepared for that. They were only equipped with a normal blade (Sam) and one angel blade (Gabriel). 

Gabriel tried. He really did.

He was too late.

The angel got to Sam before Gabriel did. As soon as her blade pierced through Sam, Gabriel‘s tore through her.

She died instantly, her wings burned into the ground.

It was fascinating. How the tips of the wings burned themselves into Sam‘s flannel.

„No, no, no.“

Gabriel‘s Grace was still weakened from the previous torture. His Grace adjusted itself, it takes longer to replenish itself. The archangel isn‘t sure he can save Sam.

He cradled Sam into his arms. Kept pouring his Grace into Sam.

Tears started falling. They were Gabriel‘s. 

He tightened his grip on his hunter.

„Don‘t close your eyes, Sam. We‘ll get you out of here. I‘ll call Dean and-“ he took a deep breath. His voice was quivering. „and you‘ll be fine, Sam. You made it through worse, I know you did.“ 

Gabriel‘s hands were full of blood. It almost seemed black in the dull light of the warehouse.

After he called Dean, Sam‘s phone was fully covered too. Neither of them cared.

„Sam, breathe for me. Don‘t close your eyes. Keep them open. Do it for me.“

That‘s when Sam raised his hand and put it against Gabriel‘s cheek. The archangel leaned into it, tears still falling. 

„Anything for you,“ he croaked out.

He wiped a few of Gabriel‘s tears away with his thumb.

They heard a car screech to a halt outside. Heavy steps followed. 

„Sam! Cas, help him!“ Sam winced, Dean‘s voice was so loud.

Dean and Castiel quickly rushed to Sam‘s side.

„Back off, Gabriel.“

His voice sounded harsh, but Gabriel knew he didn‘t mean it. Did he?

Gabriel made room for them.

But he wouldn‘t let go of Sam. He held his hunter‘s hand tightly in his while watching Cas heal him.

„It‘s done. He should be fine.“

„Should? The hell‘s that supposed to mean, Cas?“

„It means that I can‘t be sure, Dean. I want him to be alright as much as you do.“

Dean sighed. „Let‘s get him home.“

It was Dean that carried his brother to the car. He wouldn‘t let Gabriel near Sam.

Back in the bunker, they laid Sam onto his bed. Mary came rushing to his side as soon as she saw him unconscious in Dean‘s arms. 

She sadly realized that she could do nothing to help her son. She could only wait. 

Dean was sitting on a chair next to Sam‘s bed almost always. 

He still wouldn‘t let Gabriel get closer. It hurt, but the archangel respected it.

Until the day he didn‘t.

Dean was out getting food with Cas. 

Jack was now in charge of looking after Sam. The boy was just sitting cross legged on the chair and looking at Sam while eating candy. No matter the circumstances, the kid always ate candy. Gabriel suspected it might be a coping mechanism of some sorts. He should know.

The archangel knocked softly on the door before entering. Jack smiled at him softly and got up. 

He probably thought Gabriel was here to release him of his duty. That his uncle would now look after Sam. He wasn‘t wrong. But technically Gabriel wasn‘t allowed in Sam‘s room. Luckily Jack didn‘t know that.

„Is he going to be okay?“ Jack asked from the doorway.

Gabriel plopped down next to Sam on the bed. „He‘s Sam. He‘ll be more than okay.“

Jack left without another word.

Gabriel took Sam‘s hand in his. 

His Grace started pouring again. It regenerated back to being almost full again. 

„Sam. It‘s- it‘s been boring without you. I can‘t pull any pranks without you.“ He smiled softly to himself, remembering all the great pranks the duo pulled on their family. „And I miss you. Please wake up.“

Gabriel was about to let go of Sam‘s hand and go sit in the chair, but then he felt thw Winchester squeeze his hand lightly.

He instantly sat back down and squeezed back.

„Sam?“

Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked around before his eyes fixed on Gabriel. They stayed there.

„Oh, thank Dad.“

Gabriel pulled Sam‘s hand up and kissed his knuckles softly.

Sam gave him a weak smile.

„Missed you too.“

„You heard?“

„I did.“ And after a pause „Come here.“

Sam motioned for Gabriel to lie down.

When the archangel did, Sam pulled him closer. Gabriel‘s head was resting on Sam‘s chest.

„I‘m so sorry.“ It was barely more than a whisper, but Sam heard.

„It wasn‘t your fault, Gabe.“

Gabriel‘s heart soared at the nickname. He was so in love with the Winchester. Came to the conclusion a few days before The Incident.  
He knew it wasn‘t reciprocated. But as long as he had Sam like this, this right then and there, lying there together, it was alright.

„I-“ he cleared his throat, then winced. „I‘ve been wanting to tell you something.“

„What is it?“ Gabriel whispered back.

„I-“

„What the hell?!“ Dean was back. „Gabriel get the hell out of here or-”

„Dean. Let them be.“ Castiel has joined them as well.

Dean complied. It wasn‘t a surpise. He‘d do anything for his angel. 

„I will get you a glass of water.“

Then he left.

„I‘m glad you‘re awake and well, Sam.“ Then Cas left as well. The door closed with a loud click behind him.

„So,“ he dragged out the ‚o‘ „what is it that you wanted to tell me?“

Sam huffed out a laugh. „I wanted to say that I care about you“ he took a deep breath „and I‘m glad that it was me instead of you.“

Gabriel sat up and opened his mouth to protest.

Sam lifted himself up as well and leaned against the headboard, all the while shushing Gabriel.

„I couldn‘t have kept you alive while waiting for the others to arrive. You could. And I‘m so grateful for that. And-“

Gabriel shut Sam up by kissing him, softly, as to not hurt Sam in any way. As soon as the surprise faded, Sam reached up and touched Gabriel‘s cheek. Just like before. Only that now, Gabriel‘s tears were not due to sadness. And Sam wasn‘t touching his cheek in an attempt to wipe away Gabriel’s tears, but to pull him closer.

But soon, Sam pulled away. 

„And I think I‘m in love with you.“ Sam finished his sentence from before.

Gabriel huffed out a breathless chuckle. „I‘m in love with you too, Sammoose.“

Sam laughed heartily „stop with those nicknames.“

„Never, Sammich.“

Sam only replied by kissing the archangel again.

He planned on doing that for the rest of his life. To lie in bed with his lover. And to kiss him until they were out of breath. To love him until his dying breath. And that only for him to keep loving him in Heaven. 

Dean only grumbled upon seeing them and set the glass on the bedside table. He‘d let his little brother be happy. Who was he to stand in the way of it. And conveying the news of him and Castiel dating to his family now didn‘t seem like that much of a hardship anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my garbage! if you liked it please leave kudos or a comment. and come visit me on tumblr @tomvhiddleston !


End file.
